


I Scream, You Scream

by justme133



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, MTV Scream - Freeform, just when they think it's over, scream will never die!, the killer always comes back to finish the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: With six months until their high school graduation, can the last surviving members of the Lakewood Six make it to the very end?





	I Scream, You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found out I had the Halloween Special on my phone, and so this happened! We won't go down without a fight! And me being me, I noticed just some small parts between Emma and Noah, so this brain child was born!

How long had she been awake this time? An hour, two? Emma Duval had been through hell the last couple of years, and now that things seemed to finally calm down, it seemed that she was getting nightmares now. Why now? Why would the nightmares come now, when everything had seemed to be going so well for the last 2 months?

Tomorrow night, she and her friends would be celebrating the New Year, and heading towards their last few months of high school. They would also celebrate the fact that they had still made it this long without getting killed.

You wouldn’t think that was a big deal, they were 18 and heading towards forever, right?

WRONG. Emma Duval and her friends Brooke Maddox, Audrey Jensen, Noah Foster, and Gustavo Acosta, were all that were left of what had been dubbed ‘The Lakewood Six’ – a group of teens, hunted by a psychopathic killer for a sadistic revenge plot from years past. And then came a crazy killer who had become obsessed with Emma and had lured them away just this past Halloween.

She didn’t want to think about that. She leaned her head back against the cool glass of her window and looked out at her backyard. How many times had the killer stood there, watching her, taunting her? How long had she been their pawn?

She was still thinking about it dammit. She picked her phone up out of her lap and looked down at the screen – her lock screen was her, surrounded by her friends, making stupid faces. A nice reminder that even though they had been through hell and back, they were still here, with her. She swiped her thumb her over phone and began to look through her contacts.

Who would be awake right now for her to talk to? She’d see them all later that day either way – it had been nearing 2AM when she glanced at the time – but she just didn’t feel like being alone right now.

And sure, she could wake up her mom and talk to her, but Maggie Duval had been through her own share of hell this past year and really, Emma didn’t want to talk to her anyway.

She debating on calling Audrey, but figured she was passed out with her girlfriend Gina, sure that the two of them had been working the late shift so they could come to the party later. She knew Brooke was asleep, probably with Stavo, who was technically living with her if Emma guessed right.

So that left…

“Couldn’t sleep?” Noah asked instead of a greeting, and Emma could hear the clicking of his keyboard – he hadn’t been sleeping either apparently.

“Nope. You?”

“Not enough,” he said, and the clicking stopped. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said with a sigh, soon followed by a yawn. “Just… dreams.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Emma heard the concern in his voice and smiled, but then her mind fell back to the nightmare. So much red… and then she saw them, someone in the same mask the killer had worn, had turned to look at her, and she realized the red had been coming from her, pouring off of her; but no, Emma hadn’t been hurt. When she had looked up, and had seen…

“No,” she said, closing her eyes against the memories of the dream. Her voice had been sharp, and she heard Noah suck in a breath.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“It was just… just a bad dream.”

“It was. Whatever you dreamt _wasn’t real_. You know that right? It wasn’t real.” His voice was hard, but also kind. He was doing his best to help her, and she found it calming, talking to someone who understood what she had been going through. “I get them too,” he said quietly, and Emma gripped her phone tighter. “I dream about… how we could’ve saved them. How come we got to live and they didn’t?” His voice broke a little bit, and Emma sniffled, feeling her own eyes begin to water. “I always dream that they come back, every last one of our friends, everyone else who lost their life to that crazy sicko, and they torture us, screaming that we let the die.”

“But we didn’t,” Emma said, reassuring him now. He gave a little laugh and she could tell he was smiling at her.

“No, we didn’t. We sure as hell tried to save them. But it wasn’t enough.” Emma pulled her phone away and glanced at the time – it was nearing 2:30 now, and she was tired, but didn’t want to spend this night alone.

“Hey, why don’t you come over? I can let you in through the backdoor, and we can talk. Maybe we both don’t need to be alone right now.” It was all quiet on the other end, and she thought she had scared him off, when he spoke.

“What about Maggie, I don’t think she’ll be happy to see a guy there at 3 in the morning.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“…Okay,” he said, and she could hear a rustling sound, like he was standing up. “I’ll be over there in about 15 minutes.”

“Great. Bye Noah.”

“Bye Emma.”

…

Emma was making coffee at 2:46 in the morning when a light knock sounded on her backdoor. She had to resist the temptation to grab a knife to defend herself. It was just Noah, yawning as she let him in. As soon as the yawn stopped, he began to ramble.

“You know Maggie is going to kill me right? She might literally do it she’s the coroner and –“

His worried rant was cut off when a hand slipped over his mouth. Emma was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“Are you done? My mom doesn’t care. And if she has a problem with it, oh well. I think we’ve all had enough shit happen to us that if I want a friend to stay over, I think it’s okay. Okay?” Noah nodded and she removed her hand, turning back to hand him a cup of coffee. “Come on.” He followed her into the living room and sat next to her one the couch, watching her sip her coffee.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and he saw her glance at him, and he noticed the bags underneath her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping, and he knew the coffee wouldn’t help. He sat his cup down and then nudged hers away from her. “Emma.”

It was that voice, the soft way he said her name to get her to talk to him, the way he didn’t talk to her like she would break if held too tight…

This time though, she happened to break.

“I’m scared. I’m scared that it’s going to start back up again. Brooke is getting ready to go to New York in a few months, Audrey is going to go somewhere, I’m sure as far as she can get from Lakewood, and then…” Emma felt her eyes water as her voice faltered. She didn’t like being this weak, but she didn’t know if she could keep this inside anymore. “When I’m alone, I’m afraid that someone will come back to finish the job. If that guy on Murder Island didn’t kill Kieran, then someone else did. Someone who may want to come back...” Emma wiped her eyes, furious at herself. She had kept it together for so long, and all it took for her to break was Noah talking to her. How pitiful was she?

Emma was surprised when Noah hugged her, cradling her against his chest as she cried. She slid her arms around him and gripped the back of his shirt, finding comfort in the warmth he put off. He hugged her tightly, and honestly, she didn’t remember the last time someone hugged her like this. She liked it. She found a comfort, an understanding, that she didn’t know she was missing. She pulled away and smiled at him.

“Thanks. I needed that.”

“I think I did too,” he said, wiping the last few tears from her face. “I….I’m sorry,” he said, moving his hands from her face and pulling out his phone to check the time. “Damn it’s almost three. You must be tired.” Emma didn’t answer him, and just watched him, thinking. For a moment there, Noah wasn’t just her dorky friend, he had been almost… charming, in the way his first instinct when she was upset was to make sure she was okay. He had done that before, she remembered – like on the island, he had come to check on her…

“Um, yeah,” she chuckled, coming back from her thoughts. “I guess we should try to sleep.” He watched her get up and go to a closet, pulling a pillow out and tossing it to him. He stared at the pillow, in a pink lacy pillowcase, that was in his lap.

“Uh…” She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out a large blanket and headed back for the couch. He watched her push the coffee table away a bit, and then laid on the couch. “Uh….” He said again, and Emma found herself wanting to laugh at the look of complete shock on his face.

“Calm down Casanova, I’m not trying to seduce you or anything. I just… don’t want to be alone right now,” is all she said as she laid down the couch. She could see Noah’s face turning pink, and this time she did giggle at him. There was just something endearing about how flustered this made him. He put the pillow down on the floor next to the couch and pulled some of the cascading blanket cover him. “Thanks for coming over Noah. It meant a lot to me.”

“I’m… glad I could help,” he said, watching her snuggle her head down into one of the couch pillows. In about two minutes, she seemed to finally be drifting off. He could feel his own eyes grow heavy, so before he let himself fall asleep, he shot off a text to Audrey.

…

 


End file.
